100 theme 1shot CHALLENGE!
by Black'nBlue32
Summary: This is my 100 story challenge thing. YOU ARE ALL CHALLENGED TO DO IT TO! Now that you've read this summary if you don't do it you will be CURSED! With never tasting my amazing homemade pie! HA! But read it all themes all ratings all pairings LuvULots -Lo
1. Intro

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Lola the Lollipop here! I know I'm new but my BFF since Pre-k Chelsea the Cupcake (C-shell12203) has "informed" me about you all so I feel like I'm friends with you already. So I'm taking the "100 theme Challenge" from XxxSoulmatexxX because it seemed like fun, the themes are listed below and I'll put a smiley next to each 1 I finish! Kay? Kay. LOVE YOU LOTS-LOLO (BTW you don't have to do them in order) ^_^ :p :* :D :0 XD 8D 0D B)**

1. Introduction ^_^  
2. Love.  
3. Light.  
4. Dark. ^_^  
5. Seeking Solace.  
6. Break Away.  
7. Heaven.  
8. Innocence.  
9. Hell.  
10. Breathe Again.  
11. Memory. ^_^  
12. Insanity.  
13. Misfortune.  
14. Smile.  
15. Silence.  
16. Questioning.  
17. Blood.  
18. Rainbow.  
19. Gray.  
20. Fortitude.  
21. Vacation.  
22. Mother Nature.  
23. Crazy.  
24. No Time.  
25. Trouble Lurking.  
26. Tears.  
27. Foreign.  
28. Sorrow.  
29. Happiness.  
30. Under the Rain.  
31. Flowers.  
32. Night.  
33. Expectations.  
34. Stars.  
35. Hold My Hand.  
36. Precious Treasure.  
37. Eyes.  
38. Abandoned.  
39. Dreams.  
40. Rated.  
41. Teamwork.  
42. Standing Still.  
43. Dying.  
44. Two Roads.  
45. Illusion.  
46. Family.  
47. Creation.  
48. Childhood.  
49. Stripes.  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport.  
52. Deep in Thought.  
53. Keeping a Secret.  
54. Tower.  
55. Waiting.  
56. Danger Ahead.  
57. Sacrifice.  
58. Kick in the Head.  
59. No Way Out.  
60. Rejection.  
61. Fairy Tale.  
62. Magic.  
63. Do Not Disturb.  
64. Multitasking.  
65. Horror.  
66. Traps.  
67. Playing the Melody.  
68. Hero.  
69. Annoyance.  
70. 67.  
71. Obsession.  
72. Mischief Managed.  
73. I Can't.  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror.  
76. Broken Pieces.  
77. Test.  
78. Drink.  
79. Starvation.  
80. Words. ^_^  
81. Pen and Paper.  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal.  
84. Out Cold.  
85. Spiral.  
86. Seeing Red.  
87. Food  
88. Pain.  
89. Through the Fire.  
90. Triangle.  
91. Drowning. ^_^  
92. All That I Have.  
93. Give Up.  
94. Last Hope.  
95. Advertisement.  
96. In the Storm.  
97. Safety First.  
98. Puzzle.  
99. Loner.  
100. Relaxation.


	2. So this is darkness?

**Hey so this is the darkness one, Lillia is an o/c and this is basically a preveiw of an unpublished story so yeah, I will have a story based off this in the future so I hope you like it ^_^**

I want to get out. I want to help. I want to be there for Danny. But I can't. It's too dark.

I'm surroundedby it and chocking on it. "Danny!" I try to call out but no sound escapes the confinments of my throat.

"Lillia!!" he called out "Lillianna! Answer me wake up!"

"Danny I-" It was no use, no sound was escaping. He had won. Mortahli had gotten his revenge, I just wish that in doing so he hadn't hurt my friends as well.

**Danny P.O.V.**

Mortahli can't win! Not yet at least. There's no way he can have _my_ Lillia!

He stood over her malichiously, draining her power. His hands moved gathering the purple and red that surronded her up into his black one. I looked around, there was an aura surronding each of us. I recalled Lillia telling me the "color code" for these things.

Cathy's aura was light blue which meant worry with a tint of hope. Chris' aura was navy blue and red, which meant he felt lost and angry, Sam lay unconscious on the floor but her aura was silver and dark green which meant she was peacefull and desperate. I looked at my aura, just barely able to see it. The colors were red and grey, red meant anger, and god damn it that one was for sure right! but the other... was grey. which means hopelesness. I quickly decided ythat there was no reason to lose hope. Not yet at least. In that instant the aura color changed from grey to bright orange. Again in that moment Lillia's aura went from red and purple which meant anger and protectiveness to silver and purple. I'm pretty sure that means that she's about to... Leave this world. For good.

My blaster had been crushed by Mortahli, but I quickly snatched Chris' and blasted the alien. He turned his gaze on me his black eyes flashing powerfully and angrily. "I've sucked enough of her power to destroy you!" he chuckled lunging at me.

Maybe Lilli was right maybe I am a Kalayen. I'm seeing people's auras, and it feels like I'm sensing Mortahli's every move before he makes it. This definately makes it allot easier to fight him hand to hand.

Maybe now I could try using the powers of a Kalayen. I remember her telling me how to use her powers and instantly tried it without so much as a rational thought.

In a split second Mortahli was on the floor knowed backwards a pure white light eminating from the palms of my hands. He struggled to get up and somehow managed. He shot a ray at me using his palms, but his was pitch black.

We batteled it out like this, the lights fighting each other seemingly of their own accord. Finally his struck me.

I fell backwards next to Lillia with a great force. Not unconscious like I would have thought but just suspended in a choking ever growing darkness. Drawning and falling deeper and deeper. I could feel my aura going from pure white, slowly to pure black. This is what darkness feels like.


	3. 3 little words

**This is the words chapter**

Words. What's the meaning behind them? What are they for anyway? To describe? To express? To explain? It's hard to do any of those with words. Screw words. Why do women always expect you to express your exact feelings for them in words? Well I'll tell you what. I CAN'T!

Everytime I see her gorgeous smile and golden eyes I melt. Somehow I just can't put the way I feel for her into words. "Sam I-" I break off midsentance

She looks up with a smile that could kill any man "Hey Danny, What's up?"

"I uhh- I uhh How about.... Ummm" I can feel my face grow warm and pink.

"I uhhh- I uhhh?" she mimics with a laugh

"What the Hell is wrong with me?" wait.... Did I say that outloud?

"What?" she asks looking up from the super computer.

She is so gorgeous, I love her so much. "I'm stupid" I murmer, hoping she just leaves it there.

Suddenly I feel her next to me, her arm slide arond my waist. I look down at her and smile "No you're not" she says

I put my arm around her as well, my face only inches from her's "Yes I am" I whisper

She looks at me and shakes her head "Only half the time" she giggles

I smirk at her "Oh really?" I ask

"Uh huh" she nods, her face even closer than before.

That was it, I pressedmy lips to hers firmly but gently. She tensed up a little in my grasp and at first I thought she was going to pull away, bt she just deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around my head.

"Sam," I say without breaking the kiss

"Yeah-" she manages, kissing even more passionatly

"What I was trying to say was:" I pause putting one hand at the back of her head and the other around her waist.

"what?" she murmers out of breath, still kissing me.

"I" -Kiss- "Love" -kiss- "You" -Kiss-

She pulls away from me in shock, "I'm sorry" I whisper

"Don't be" she smiles "I love you too!" she kissed me

"Just three words is seriously all it takes?" I ask


	4. Drowning

"Chris!!" I can hear them scream.

I dare not open my mouth as I am being dragged deeper and deeper into the murky water below. The iron grip on my ankle dragged me further and further to my certain death. I could feel the blood seeping from my leg, where the spikes of his claws had torn my flesh.

If this is what death is like. . . . Then it's odd. Because all I can think of right now is:

My best friend.

"Sam" I suddenly whisper without thought.

Dirtay, salty, and black water fills my mouth causing me to involentarily struggle for sweet air. I can't help but think of how stupid I am as I struggle for breath.

So this is death?

Death.

Death.

Dead.

Dying.

Drowning. . . .

"I love you Sam" I say out loud suddenly above water.

I can see my friends now. Danny's eyes are filled to the brim with tears he won't let fall. Salty water stained Cathy's cheeks. And Sam. My Sam.

Shock was written all over her sad and tear stained face. "I love you too" she whispers softly, nnodding her head.

I smile as Danny gently pulls ashore laid on the ground.

I could feel the Death Angel as she drew nearer and nearer.

"Goodbye everyone" I whisper, The Angel of Death so near I can feel her breath on my face.

"Goodbye, I love you, Samantha" I can feel the angel pick me up.

I am now truely and really happy, for I died with her--my true love's name on my lips. I can watch her every day from the gates of heaven hope for her to live on and be happy, and wait- for her to join me here.


	5. Memory

**A/N in the flash back John is about 15 and Chris is 17**

Memories flood my brain causing me to shake my head as if to clear them. Many people find memories a good thing, but these always wound my heart deeper and deeper. As the memories wash over me all I can do is bury my head in my hands and sob.

**Woosh!**Flashback*

No one knows how the fight started but it did, and I said things I am not proud of.

"Fine, I'll just leave" said John spitefully, heading for the gate.

"Just go!" I yelled "I never wanted a little brother anyway!"

John paused as if my words had actually wounded him. He turned and faced me tears brimming in his eyes. "Chris." he said my name, no hint of a question or any emotion in his tone.

"What do you want?" I sneered

"I. Freaking. Hate. You." He pronounced each word seperatly.

"What?" I stuttered taken aback by the actual pure hate in his blue eyes.

"I HATE YOUR GUTS MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled

"Back at ya!" I snarled not meaning a word "Now get out of here!"

"Fine! You'll never see me again I assure you." he said softly but angrily as he took a few steps out of the yard.

It took all my strength not to lket my pride fall and go after him, but instead I just yelled "I don't want to"

And with that he left.

_**Woosh** A few hours later*_

"Chris? Where's John?" asked my mom.

"I dunno." I lied with a shrug

Hours later we had eaten dinner and still no John. I hate to say it but I was really worried and rehearsed my apology in my head several times. "D you think he went to Frankie's?" asked my sister Lyssa

"I'll call!" I said jumping to the phone. I quickly dialed the number, "Hello?" came a sweet voice through the phone

"Frankie!" I yelled

Her voice went dry "Hello Christopher"

"I take it John was there?" I asked

"Was being the keyword, he was really upset I tried to help him but he left" she answered in a tone that said you really screwed up Chris

Soon my mom called together a search party, there was my sister Alyssa, Frankie, Danny, Sam, Cathy, Mr. Smith, Principal Rawlins, even Marc and Wendy showed up! Sam took one look at me and knew I was guilty of something.

She pulled me aside, "What's wrong Chris?"

"It's my fault" Is all I said.

She didn't say anything but continued to search.

Days passed and no John was found. Two weeks after endless waiting and tears the detective came to the door. I answered the door, "Are your parents here?" He asked

"Yeah" I moved aside to let him in.

I sat on the stairs with Alyssa as mom and dad spoke to the detective. Mom's hand flew over her heart as if the news had wounded her, Dad's eyes were wide with shock and pain as he kept her steady. It was all I could do not to cry. I didn't have to know what he had said.

John. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About an hour later Mom had called John's long time crush, Frankie (Francesca) over and called me, her and Alyssa to the living room. We stood in awkward silence as my parents looked at us in sorrow. Tears were in my mom's eyes, my father had long since left, unable to cope.

I don't no exactly what mom said, I only heard pieces. Suicide, fight, notes, dead, death, no body, kidnapped, nothing stuck out in my mind. Everyone was crying, I some how had ended up hugging Frankie and Alyssa. Still not sure what was happening. I finally figured it out.

John had left three notes for me, Frankie and Alyssa. They think he commited suicide but he might have been kidnapped or murdured. No body or anything had been found.

I held the note in my hand now. A peice of lined paper folded in half with my name written on it. _To Chris_.

I had to open it, we had all decided to open them together and see if we could find anything out. The two girls waited for me to go first. I opened the folded paper and read out loud.

_"Dear Chris,  
I'm sorry we fought. I really am, I wish it wouldn't have ended up like that and I didn't mean anything I said. I know you didn't either. . . It's hard for me to do, coming back but I'm going to. Never seeing you again is a promise I won't keep. I refuse. I wanted to tell you in case I don't get a chance to see you again, I love you. You're an amazing brother and I always wanted to be like you. I guess it got annoying sometimes though, huh. I'm sorry, your my older brother and as much as I seem to want to, I can't hate you. Please don't hate me. Love, John"_

The words were a complete shock, but we all agreed to stay silent until we were all done reading. Alyssa went next.

_"Dear Alyssa, You're an amazing sister. The best older sister a guy could ask for and I love you even though you embaress me. I bet I worried you a lot. I'm sorry for that. Tell everyone I'm sorry, just in case I don't make it back home. Tell every one that I love them. Love, Johnny-Boy"_

We all paused and looked at each other. Frankie fiddled with the note in her hands as if she didn't want to open it. With a sigh she tore the tape that closed it and began to read.

_"Dear Frankster, you've been my best friend forEVER. I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through. Though you gave me quite a bit in return. Don't feel bad, I loved helping you and I wish I could have done more. As I've been gone I've missed you the most. In case I don't get back alive I want to tell you something. . . . . . . . . ." _Frankie looked up from the note. "That's all it says." She looked shocked, tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

"There's something written on the back. . ." Said Alyssa softly.

Frankie turned the paper around and read it, _"I love you more than anything in the world. I wish I would have had the guts to say it to your face. It was weird because we were such great friends I guess. I love you, John."_

We all looked at each other, silence being the only thing we were capable of. Crying didn't even seem to be an option any more.

_**WOOSH* end flash back**_

It was a year after we found the notes. We heard nor saw anything from John or about John. These memories were the most bitter things we had. The notes, the only thing left of our Johnny. I had to pull myself out of my wallowing to answer the door. It was probably Sam, she was the only one who could get me to briefly smile through this time.

I opened the door and there stood a guy about five foot eleven with red hair and blueish eyes. "Hey Chris"

"John!" I hugged him, I could not believe it, I didn't even care where he'd been I was just happy he was home.

Frankie walked by just as I hugged him she ran up, realizing immediately who it was.

"Frankinator!" He yelled hugging her and swinging her around before giving her a kiss. "Where were you?" She asked in disbelief.

He smirked with a twinkle in his eye. "You should have let me in the MBC."

"Why?" I asked good naturedly

"Well there was this alien that. . . ." I listened to his story with awe, who knew they wanted my little brother. I guess some memories are a good thing....

**Screen fades out while you hear John Chris and Frankie laughing**\

THE END


End file.
